1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation device, which is designed as a ventilation mask that can be connected to a respiratory gas hose and which has a respiratory gas hose coupling that is movably connected by a joint with a base of the ventilation mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation masks of this type can be designed both as nasal masks and full-face masks. Typically, a movable hose connection is used, which is mounted in the area of the base of the mask in a way that allows it to rotate.
The prior-art joints for realizing the movable hose connection are still not capable of satisfactorily meeting the entire range of requirements that must be placed on these devices, especially when they are to be used by patients who are not particularly mechanically inclined. For one thing, the joints must provide a high degree of mobility in order to promote a high degree of wearing comfort by minimizing as much as possible the introduction of forces into the ventilation mask through the respiratory gas hose. In addition, it is necessary to ensure a low overall weight and a high degree of reliability for a large number of different application boundary conditions.